<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire Is The Seed of Fixation by Wr1t3rJames4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228183">Desire Is The Seed of Fixation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4'>Wr1t3rJames4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spelen of Sterven | To Play or To Die (1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anna Blaman, Bad Boy Charel, Boys Will Be Boys, Bullying, Desire, Dominant Masochism, Europe, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, Home, Humiliation, I Ship It, Jock - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Modern Era, Nederlands | Dutch, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgy, Queer Youth, Rape Fantasy, Sadism, Schoolboys, Secret Crush, Sex Tapes, Sexual Fantasy, Short, Smut, Subtext, Teenage Drama, Why Did I Write This?, outcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>School jock/bully Charel and his friends have a special "surprise" for the nerdy outcast Kees, whom they all love to get a piece of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kees/Charel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desire Is The Seed of Fixation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second story based on the short story by Dutch writer Anna Blaman and the 1990 film version. Will publish another story in the future. What if Charel had not gone to Kees house alone? This is what I imagined what possibly could've happened. I do not own the original story, film or the characters. The main characters are 16-17 years of age. Sensitive subject matter is at the center of this story yet reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Hope you enjoy it. If you're unfamiliar with the film, watch it before reading any of my stories. Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone called him a Cowardly Custard, because he never fought back, and was an easy target for his ignorant peers. He wasn't popular – his family had moved to Hilversum a few months back, a moderately rich lot from all appearances. He was more happy reading, painting and writing. Dating was an option, but Kees van Woude just turned 16, and yet he looked fifteen. Still, he had a very svelte body. Not too tall, but there was a silver lining – beautiful body, like a model. He didn't play this up though. He was a modest boy. He felt that coming out would be emotionally difficult for his family, at this critical stage in high school.<br/>
<br/>
The quiet outcast, Kees, was precocious for a boy. Innocent. Unsurprisingly, he got picked on at school. Five guys, specifically – Charel and his four friends Menno Pels, Bert Koster, Rene Folkers and Peter de Wilde.<br/>
<br/>
When he came home bruised the first time, Kees begged his parents not to interfere. "These boys were fucked pervs," he said. Though he didn't use that language. But he made it clear that Charel and his friends were as conflicted and lonely as him, but would never admit to <em>weakness</em>. They also knew where he lived. So he resolved to a hands-off approach, after much internal reluctance.<br/>
<br/>
The second time it happened, Kees didn't even argue. He had a bold and crazy plan on his mind.<br/>
<br/>
Then, Charel and his crew were called in from class, and Kees revealed the systematic abuse which he was suffering at their hands. He had stories. The whole works. The boys, Charel especially, leered at her, blatantly checking out his ass. No decision was made on that occasion, but as the boys were dismissed, Charel whispered in Kees ear: "you're going to regret this, little bitch."<br/>
<br/>
The boys were suspended. Not one day had passed after their suspension, when they showed up at Kees house. Kees had invited Charel over on the pretense to study but also turn the tables on his <em>handsome</em> tormentor. When he opened the door, they burst in, grabbing him. The commotion of shouts and scuffling carried upstairs, only to have an arm encircle his neck from behind. They had pocket knives. Kees was stunned with electrified fear.<br/>
<br/>
"Kees... actually, I'm going to call you <em>Cocky Kees</em> because of your dick," Charel said. The other four boys chuckled. Kees green eyes where wild with fear. The dutiful meek boy didn't even know his bullies had their own plan in the making. But the boys explained it to him then in there what they had devised. They stated, in no uncertain terms, that he was were going to be theirs once and for all.<br/>
<br/>
"We're going to play a little game." With that, the boys tore through Kees clothes until he was naked. Even though he struggled with sparking defiance – useless. Kees couldn't do much to resist, with a knife at his pale throat. He was forced to sit on a chair, leaning off the edge. There, Bert Koster moved the knife from Kees neck, to under his balls. Kees bit his lower lip and made a strange whining sound.<br/>
<br/>
"Shut up, you're not a bitch yet", Charel said. "Here are the rules, Kees. You've seven minutes – seven, to cum for us. But you can't touch us. You can only touch yourself. If you fail, my mate Bert here will crush balls, and you'll be a pretty girl instead of a boy. Not that you're much of a man anyway. Same goes if you try to fight any of us or try to leave or cry for help. <br/>
<br/>
Charel motioned one of his friends, Peter, who proceeded to set up a tripod and video camera.<br/>
<br/>
"For sweet memories." Charel caressed Kees dark hair. "So get to it, Kees."<br/>
<br/>
The slender teen stood there, aghast.<br/>
<br/>
Charel looked at his watch. "You've six minutes and fifty-five seconds or we'll put you're severed balls and cock in a pickle jar." Charel made an illustrative cutting sound while licking his lips.<br/>
<br/>
Kees had no choice. He had to cum to maintain his <em>dignity</em>. But he didn't see how doing so was possible. He was being held hostage in his own home-by a boy he lusted over. He had a knife against his balls. He was being threatened with emasculation. This wasn't exactly conducive to masturbation. Fear was all he felt. With a wave of shame crashing over him.<br/>
<br/>
Taking a deep shallow breath Kees slowly rose, looking uncertain. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, then finally blurted out:<br/>
<br/>
"Uh, Charel, do you want to see my... see my cock?"<br/>
<br/>
Charel was in disbelief, amidst the snickers. <em>Did this shy dorky kid just say that</em>? Kees started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling the top half apart and slipped the white garment off his shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
Charel had only fleeting glimpses of Kees body over the years. Now he was staring straight into his non-corrupted beauty. He could see the dark outline of his nipples against the milky white flesh. But Kees could also feel the knife against his balls. He wasn't remotely hard yet shivered from Charel's intense stare.<br/>
<br/>
Kees noticed this too. "I've seen you take a sneak peak down my body before, Kees. I know my... um, cock turn you on." Charel grabbed his pants-covered groin. "Have you ever gone into my things to find out what briefs I wear? I know you have. They're BIG." He ripped open the nerdy boy's white tank top, and threw it aside. His nipples, even shielded in his shirt, were attractive. He may not have been athletic but was in fine shape, but that was to be expected when one does gymnastics. Kees reached below himself to unbutton his pants, but halted, deciding against it.<br/>
<br/>
He was still soft. He had seen Charel his mates half-naked in gym class many times before – the really wasn't any different. Except that he was fucking scared and horny.<br/>
<br/>
Charel turned it up a notch. "Kees, I'm just a man, and have sexual needs too. I know you do. Why can't we satisfy those needs together?" he said, as he caressed the tongue-tied bulge. "I've always wanted you, Kees. That's the truth. Ever since you moved here, I've been jacking off to the image of you worshiping me in my bed." Oddly, Charel seemed sincere for the first time ever. But this couldn't be real. Either way, Kees was still soft. He should've been hard, but the stress of knowing how important it was to get an erection, kept him from accomplishing that deed.<br/>
<br/>
"You hear that Kees?" brunette Rene Folkers said. "Your <em>God</em> wants you to fuck him!"<br/>
<br/>
Charel slapped Rene behind the head. "Don't fucking help him out getting hard!"<br/>
<br/>
"What would you like, Kees? Do you want my body? I'll let you nibble on my ears, and chew on my nipples..." Charel was getting more comfortable with the language "...and I can shove my... cock... into your... you know, sweet little ass." The other guys snickered and cheered. Charel unbuttoned his pants, pushed them to his ankles, and stepped out of them. He had healthy thighs. Then Kees locked his thumbs around the band of his plain white briefs, and slowly pulled them down, revealing more and more of his dark bush.<br/>
<br/>
"Your ass needs a nice fat cock, Kees. I can see you have that. There's no one I'd rather to have for myself than my own nerd." With that, Kees removed his briefs. Bush abounded.<br/>
<br/>
Kees penis, originally at an oddly bent shape, began to unfold, slightly. Seeing his reaction, Charel was encouraged.<br/>
<br/>
"Or how about you get on your hands and knees in my room every afternoon... when you come over, I can greet you with a blowjob. You like to have your... you know, your cock... sucked, right Kees? Would you let me suck your cock? Wouldn't you like to have my lips wrapped around your rod?" Charel stuck two fingers in his mouth and pumped them. "I bet you swallow, Kees. That you like the taste of cum. I'd love to taste your sweet cum. Would you like that?"<br/>
<br/>
The boys reacted with mixed jeers, snickers and yells. Ignoring them, he continued. Kees cock, though straightened out, was still soft. His eyes showed desperation, as Charel announced the time remaining.<br/>
<br/>
He decided to include more specific in the imagery he was evoking. "You could be my sex-slave, Kees. Would you like that? My own personal... fuck-meat? Think about it. You don't have to masturbate any more. Imagine you're doing your homework, and you feel lonely... you want to get off. Usually, you'd masturbate, right? You go online. But now you just have to hit me up."<br/>
<br/>
"Suppose I'm playing a video game. You can come behind mine, and pull of my pants, pull my briefs to the side, bend me over the bed, and fuck the... fuck the shit out of me!"<br/>
<br/>
His cock twitched. See this, Charel found the gateway, and went further.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah Kees, I can rip open your sweater and shirt, push you over the edge of the bed, until your crotch dips into the soft mattress. When I fuck your wet ass, my body will slap on yours." The vivid picture was having an effect on Kees. "I can pull your hair up, until your back's arched, and fuck you while I grope at your little dick."<br/>
<br/>
"Or, if you like, whenever you're horny, you can just call out to me. I'd come to your room, to please you. Like a prince. No more need for tissues, Kees. You can use my mouth instead. Your own personal sexy Boy Toy." Charel tweaked Kees nipples, making them harder.<br/>
<br/>
Kees felt like he was in some sort of alternate reality.<br/>
<br/>
"The fun won't just at home, but in public too. We can go to a party, you know, on a weekend, and I'll jack you off inside a closet. With your cum in my hand, I'll use it as a cologne to attract some girls I like."<br/>
<br/>
The boys cracked up. "Bet you didn't know I got a very nasty mind, Kees!" said Charel. His speech was having the intended effect. Kees cock was hard, but hadn't lifted off his balls yet. Charel went further.<br/>
<br/>
"How about I go down on you in Church, Kees? We can pick an empty pew, and I'll bend over. We can commit sodomy in Church. We can do that every Sunday. Isn't that enough of a motivation to go to Church? A blowjob from your <em>God</em>?"<br/>
<br/>
Not much of an affect. Charel swayed his hips from side to side and brushed his hand through his semi-long golden hair seductively while he groped for new salacious ideas.<br/>
<br/>
In one motion he removed his green shirt – his torso emerged forth. His nipples were dark brown. He hefted his balls, each one in a hand. "Do you like my body, Kees? My balls? My long sword? Blade? Forbidden Fruit? Do you want to suckle on my nipples, Kees? It be amazing." The smirking bully brought one his fingers to his mouth, and licked his own scent from it.<br/>
<br/>
Kees cock was about an inch off his balls. "Three minutes left, Kees!" Charel decided on a hail-Mary pass.<br/>
<br/>
"Maybe you're too chicken and a total prude for me. Maybe you'd prefer someone older. With more balls than you. Have you ever..." he hesitated, and then burst out "have you ever fantasized about raping someone?"<br/>
<br/>
The boys reacted. "Holy shit, Kees!"<br/>
<br/>
Charel ignored them. "I could find a nice boy for you... someone fit and trim and hot... a blonde. Would you like a young, hot, brave blonde to fuck, Kees? Like one of our classmates you always check out. We can sit on the bench one day, and watch them play ball. You can rate them all. <em>This one has a beautiful ass, but his legs are kinda</em> <em>short</em>, that sort of thing. Then you pick out your favorite, like a dish on a menu. Then I'll do the rest. See, jocks never suspect other jocks. All I've gotta do is approach him when he's alone, with some excuse. Then a cigarette and port will do the rest. I can tie him up, and bring him here."<br/>
<br/>
Kees was in shock, but he was also getting hot and antsy.<br/>
<br/>
"A few glasses of beer, or some other drugs will keep him calm. I'll tie a red ribbon around her – just like I do for Christmas – and give him to you, to my <em>boyfriend</em>, as a present, the best present ever! You can get a pair of scissors and unwrap your present, by cutting off his tight pants and shirt. I'll tie his feet to the legs, and pin her arms on the armrests myself, while your grope the wanker. He wants it, Kees! For being so naughty. I certainly wouldn't be scared bringing him down a few notches, you know, these <em>Bad</em> <em>Boys</em>. You can feel him up, discover every part of his tight body. How would you like to touch his face with your hard dick? Drag your pre-cum along his full lips?"<br/>
<br/>
Charel paused, realizing that he made a mistake by drawing Kees attention to his dick. Charel quickly continued.<br/>
<br/>
"You can then stick a couple fingers in his ass, and see what's up there. I'll be a source of encouragement. I want my <em>boyfriend</em> to like his present. See how the drugged wanker reacts to that. Finally, you can fuck him. Fuck the living shit out of him. I'll hold him down, while you push your cock inside that creep's hole. Would you like that Kees?"<br/>
<br/>
The lead bully now had his legs spread, slight, and was playing with his cock. Whether he was actually aroused, or whether it was just for show, Kees couldn't tell. But Kees was finally hard, more or less. Charel said, "You're doing a good job, Kees. You're a cute little whore."<br/>
<br/>
"He's right." Bert said, looking into Kees eyes. Up until now, he couldn't meet his stare. "I'm a whore. When this is all over, you can finally treat me the way I really am. How would you like for me to pimp you out, Kees? To my friends. I can invite them over, and start by selling a glimpse at your cock. I bet everyone at school thinks you're a total wanker, right? Give them a show worthwhile. I can sell your mouth, asshole or both for a good price. I'd do it, Kees. My friends could line up, and fuck you one by one. Menno could collect the money. Everyone would be happy. You get love, your friends get sweet ass, and I'd get you."<br/>
<br/>
"Two minutes left, mate, and after that, you may want to transfer schools." The boys laughed at Charel's inane perverse joke.<br/>
<br/>
Kees penis was rigid. It was working. Charel realized that what turned on Kees the most was the image of other boys fucking him. He knew what to do. The formerly timid boy took one step towards Charel, and then knelt in front of him. "You don't mind, do you Charel?"<br/>
<br/>
He unsnapped Charel's jeans, pulled them to his ankles then pulled off his gray boxers. His rock-hard cock sprung free. Without hesitation, Kees engulfed the cock in his mouth, as far as he could. At last he had it, down his throat, the cock of the bully who had mocked, targeted and touched him on many occasions.<br/>
<br/>
Kees slurped as noisily and devotedly as he could muster, Charel feeling the nerd's eyes on him.<br/>
<br/>
The boys cheered. Charel was ecstatic. "Yeah, you fucking dirty bitch! Suck my dick! That's where you belong, little bitch! You should've known you're mine! Now I've your girl ass here sucking my dick like a damn whore!" Charel continued, unabated. He pulled Kees mouth off his cock, and proceeded to lick his shaft, stopping at the tip where he sucked the mushroom head vigorously. Charel was about to cum.<br/>
<br/>
Kees pulled the cock out of his mouth and yelled, "Cum on my face, please!" and Charel did. The first spur covered the nerd's eyebrow and one of his eyes. The subsequent ones left his nose and delicate lips with gobs of the bully's semen. Strands hung from his alluring face precariously.<br/>
<br/>
Charel turned to his <em>lover</em>. Just one meter away, he sat down in front of Kees, and proceeded to wipe the cum off his face with his middle finger, and suck it clean. He acted like it was rich icing.<br/>
<br/>
It sent Kees over the edge. Hands pumping, he shot his load.<br/>
<br/>
Everyone else, including an aroused Charel, cheered.<br/>
<br/>
"Good job, Kees!" Charel had the knife removed from under Kees balls. "Now you give each of my mates here a blow job, and we'll leave you to fuck yourself dry." At this point, the task seemed like nothing at all. Kees sucked off the other four boys, while Charel proceeded to finger him deeply.<br/>
<br/>
Afterwards, Charel's friends packed up their camera, and began to clear out. "Thanks for the show, Van Woude! I don't think any of us will forget today. Oh, and in case you go to the police, I'll make sure that everyone sees the tape...." Bert winked at him before darting out the Living Room door.<br/>
<br/>
Once they were gone, Charel and Kees found themselves sitting, each naked, on the living room floor. They looked at each other, stunned at how much their lives had changed in 7 minutes. "Come here, love," he said.<br/>
<br/>
"Charel... want to come over same time tomorrow?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>